Suguha Kirigaya/Galería
Diseños del personaje Web Suguha and Leafa.png|Leafa ilustrada por Reki Kawahara Archivo:C20121002 sao 04 cs1w1 720x539.jpg|Diseño de Sugu hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 05 cs1w1 720x539.jpg|Diseño de caras de Sugu hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 14 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño de Leafa hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 15 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño de caras de Leafa hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. Characters drawn by Calibur manga artist.png|Diseño de Leafa para el manga Caliber. Archivo:Leafa IM.jpg|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Archivo:Leafa LS.png|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Lost Song. Archivo:Sao-crg_02_cs1w1_1280x1280.jpg|Diseño especial en Sword Art Online: Code Register. Novela ligera Vol 03 - 029.png|Kazuto y Suguha después de practicar Vol 03 - 006.png Vol 03 - 171.png Vol 03 - 004-005.png Vol 03 - 207.png Vol 03 - 275.png Vol 04 - 027.png Vol 04 - 002-003.png Vol 04 - 079.png Vol 04 - 117.png Vol 04 - 007.png Vol 04 - 161.png Vol 04 - 004-005.png|Kirito y Leafa contra los Guardianes Vol 06 - 004-005.png Vol 06 - 019.png Vol 08 - 004-005.png Vol 07 - 002-003.png Vol 10 - 025.png Manga Leafa's appearance (FD manga).png|Leafa en el manga Fairy Dance. Leafa Clothes TornGirlsOps.jpg GOCh4p35.png ComicAnthology2.png Girls Ops manga.png|Leafa con Lisbeth y Silica en el preview de Girls Ops. Anime Kirigaya Suguha Cameo.png|Cameo de Suguha en el primer episodio. 'Sugu'.png|Suguha en el segundo opening. Leafa looking back.png|Avatar de Suguha en ALO, Leafa. Leafa.png Trade5.png Suguha on the bus.png|Suguha con su ropa de invierno. Child_Suguha.png|Suguha practicando kendo de niña. Suguha-EE.png Rika teasing Suguha.png Suguha swimming.png SAOEE Girls.png Poolside Suguha.png Suguha texting Kazuto.png Leafa practising swimming.png SAOEE Girls2.png Leafa swimming.png Kirito explaining the quest.png Leafa remembering.png YoungSugu1.png|Suguha joven YoungSugu2.png|Suguha joven Kirito grabbing Leafa.png Leafa and Silica casting spells EE.png Suguha showing BoB news article to Kazuto.png RL Group.png ALO Group.png Lisbeth and Asuna talking about Zekken.png The girls talking about Zekken.png Juegos LeafaEW6.png LeafaEW7.png LeafaEW72.png SuguhaEW7.png SuguhaEW2014VDay.png SuguhaEW73.png LeafaEWP.png SuguhaEWP.png Leafa H-F Bed.png|Leafa en Hollow Fragment. Leafa and Kirito HF 3.png Leafa and Kirito HF 2.png Kirito and Leafa H-F.png Leafa and Kirito HF 1.png Leafa kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Leafa without her hairband.png Cook Off in HF.png LS Leafa Casting Spell.png|Leafa ejecutando un hechizo en Lost Song. Extra Fairy Dance Arc poster.png Chibi 4.png|Suguha and Leafa Chibi en la contraportada del volumen 4. LeafaALO 1280x800.jpg Episode 16 End Card.png|Leafa en la end card del Episodio 16. Episode 17 End Card.png|Leafa en la end card del Episodio 17. Episode 19 End Card.png|Leafa en la end card del Episodio 19. Episode 22 End Card.png|Leafa en la end card del Episodio 22. Episode 23 End Card.png|Leafa en la end card del Episodio 23. Twitter dot02 leafa.gif|Icono de twitter. IM Leafa.jpg|Leafa en Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Leafa IM preview.png Bromide1.png SAQFinal43.png Leafa-Stamp.png LeefaStaffCollectionBook.jpg Extraedition.png NyanType201301.jpg NewType201302.jpg Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg DBMV28.jpg DBMagPoster2.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg Hollow fragment package.png Calibur Anime MainVisual.png Sword Art Online Lost Song - Kirito Leafa and Yui.png|Art promocional para Lost Song. Categoría:Galerías en:Kirigaya Suguha/Image Gallery